Espéralo, él vuelve
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: No creo que me quede a jugar. ¿Volverás? …Tal vez… ¿Vas a volver?. Solo vienes a esconder tesoros, te acuestas conmigo y te vas. *UKxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

El título no me agradó… ¿no quedó tan mal, verdad? D:

* * *

**Espéralo, él vuelve.**

**.**

El mismo navío reconocible para su mirar regresaba a Coquimbo, Bahía de la Herradura.

Lo mismo de siempre, trayendo cofres llenos de barras de oro y plata; ciento de monedas de oro, joyas de oro, todo era oro.

Y lo escondió.

― ¿Lo cuidas? ―se acercó. Vestía de una gran capa roja, botas negras ensuciadas de lodo y sangre, quizás no tenía tiempo para limpiarlas; una espada en su cintura, un parche en el ojo, el cual solo era adorno, y un oscuro gorro de pirata.

Ese orbe verde se posaba en él, con ternura, sonriéndole. Bajó a su altura, de rodillas, deleitando el tono rosado en los pómulos del castaño.

―Sabes que siempre lo cuido. ―respondió con deje de seriedad ocultando el nerviosismo al verlo. Era pequeño, pero sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. El corazón se le aceleraba y las mariposas bailaban en su estómago.

Manos suaves a pesar de las constantes batallas y golpes para defender y ganar tesoros, acariciaban su rostro, tensándose más, llevando inconsciente un paso hacia atrás, arrastrando las piedrecillas de la tierra.

―No te asustes. Nadie sabe de esto. ―con ese español divertido, le nació una leve sonrisa.

―Te vas… ―perdió la continuación de las palabras, tragando su saliva, recuperando el aliento― ¿Te vas a quedar?

― ¡Lord Kirkland, Lord Kirkland! ―el llamado de atención de unos piratas hizo incorporar al rubio― ¡Spain is attacking ships! (¡España está atacando a las naves!)

―Maldito Antonio ―maldijo entre diente frunciendo el entrecejo. Ese maldito español no tenía nada mejor que hacer que atacar sus naves y aparte quitarle los tesoros―. No creo que me quede a jugar. Tu padre siempre nos estorba. ―le sonrió.

― ¿Vas a volver?

_¿Volverás?_

…_Tal vez…_

**.**

Inclinado al cuerpo de Manuel removiendo las sabanas siendo estiradas por los descalzados pies con sudor frío, sostenía sus manos en ella manteniéndose firme para no caer o hacer un movimiento en falso contra el cuerpo del menor mientras lo besaba con delicadeza, lento y preciso sin arrebatarle el aliento.

Él únicamente estaba sentado bajo el cuerpo de Arthur, con las manos sobre las sabanas arrugándolas siguiendo el ritmo de los labios e intentar abrir la boca para ser explorada a toda merced.

Arthur notó que deseaba un poco más en esa boquita gustosa de placer, tomó el mentón del chileno y fue hundiendo su lengua a unirse con la otra, invadiendo cada pared salivar, regalando su néctar, sintiéndose conquistador de nuevas tierras aunque no sean las suyas.

El ambiente se estaba calentando a petición de aumentar más el ritmo del ósculo. La lengua contraria era saboreada siendo un gran deleite, entrelazándola y dándole pequeños y cortos mordiscos, regresando a besarlo. El sabor seguía y los gemido también.

El mayor profundizó más; lo más posible que fuera llegando al punto de ahogar, sofocar, escuchar un elevado lamento en protesta. Entreabrió los ojos observando el sonrojo de Manuel tratando de contener el beso y poder respirar mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Le hacía falta el aire, entonces se alejó dejando al chileno retomar el aliento perdido en el lujurioso beso. Respiraba agitado. Observó los labios, rojos y carnosos. Tal vez fue algo brusco.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preocupado, dejó de sostenerle el rostro.

Manuel normalizaba la respiración, bastante agitado, sentía que en cualquier momento se decaería.

―S-Sí… ―apenas contestó dándole desconfianza a Arthur, pero luego le sonrió para recibir un corto beso.

Lo recostó y se lanzó con todo a su cuerpo. Comenzó a dar caricias con la lengua en la oreja, sosteniéndola entre sus dientes, provocando en él, gemidos cerrados y soltados, el cual mordía el labio; ser escuchados al lado de su oído, le incitaba más, mucho más a continuar relamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja cuantas veces eran necesarias para volverlo a oír.

En tanto abajo, la pierna arqueada de Manuel se mantenía entremedio de la intimidad del británico sin hacer ningún desplazamiento, no obstante el otro si se movía, rozando, excitándose con el muslo, subiendo de arriba hacia abajo suavemente y sin apresuro. Podría sentir la erección que "le" estaba produciendo.

Por cierto, Chile no solo gemía porque su oreja era un sabor de iniciativa de sexo para Inglaterra, también culpa de la rodilla del otro masajeándole el pequeño bulto donde iba creciendo, y el pantalón ya le comenzaba a ser un estorbo.

Volvió a besarlo profundamente, esta vez sin apuros para no ahogarlo y no lamentar cualquier accidente. Con su boca recorrió el rostro, la frente, los parpados, la barbilla, prefiriendo quedar en el cuello.

Suspiró placentero. Solo al llevarse por la húmeda y juguetona boca del mayor sobre su cuello lo hacía desconectarse del mundo, más cuando su miembro dentro del pantalón era acariciado sutilmente, en círculos, rozándose con la palma de la mano del inglés, descendiendo y ascendiendo.

Se detuvo.

Incorporó al menor para arrebatarle la camisa que no le dejaba seguir, tirándola al suelo, para luego quitarse la suya y volver a lanzase contra él como un león hambriento de carne joven sin desconcentrarse en su último punto el cual besó. Continuó en el blanco cuello, besando, lamiendo, succionando hasta dejarle una marca roja, marcando su territorio, de su propiedad, y volver a lamerlo con furor.

Desde su cuello bajó hasta su pecho, humedeciéndolo.

El cuerpo de Manuel se arqueó ante el contacto de los dedos de Arthur haciendo circulares movimientos en una de sus sensibles pezones, mientras el otro era mordido y succionado una y otra vez. Emergían nuevos gemidos. Ahora su otro montículo rosado era besado y sostenido en sus dientes, estirándolo contra la piel, que le hizo removerse. Los dejó cuando ambas tetillas ya estaban duras.

Hizo a un lado las tocaciones en el bulto pasando a los besos en su vientre pero sin dejar de tocarle los pezones aunque estuvieran duros. Y así, recorrió todo el torso, bajando, dejando su saliva desde la manzana de Adán, deslizándose por la línea del pecho, topándose con el pantalón.

Deleitó un segundo lo hinchado y duro que se encontraba dentro. Antes de desabrocharle, acarició todo lo llamado contorno del pecho de la nación joven con sus manos y con las yemas de sus dedos, disfrutando lo frágil y delicado que era; a flor de piel. Pensándolo bien, aun no le quitaría el pantalón. Se acuclilló pasando su mano por la erección, levantando la verde vista al menor, viendo como cerraba los ojos con una expresión avergonzada y agitada mordiéndose el labio.

Arthur agachó su boca, mojaba la tela con la saliva en cuanto a mordidas, toques precisos, presiones y masajes aumentando los placeres gemidos.

Siguió jugando, pero esta vez lo dejó desnudo. Tomó aquella zona erguida entre sus manos iniciando lentos masajes ascendentes y descendentes, mirando con lujuria el miembro. Mojó sus dedos y tocó la punta resultando otro gemido en el menor.

Se relamió el labio. Descendió a saborear con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta de la intimidad, la movió en círculos para abarcar completamente en su boca e inició con el esperado ritmo de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba, masturbándolo sin pausa, degustando su sabor y regalando pequeñas e inofensivas mordidas, al poco segundo comenzó a succionarlo completamente arqueando a un Manuel con la boca abierta, escapando los gemidos que iban llenando el cuarto encerrado con acción de sexo, no pudo más, la desesperación le ganaba, hasta que con sus propias manos agarró los cabellos rubios ordenándole al británico aumentar la rapidez y profundidad, él aceptó. Y así siguió hasta que un cosquilleo en su vientre daba indicio de acabar. Lo soltó, pero Arthur no se detuvo.

―A-Arthur…para…yo me voy…ah… ―ante el aviso no hubo caso, ni siquiera tenía pensando en detenerse hasta saborear el líquido viscoso en su cavidad y lo logró.

Corrió el rostro y tragó.

Un poco de semen se escapó por la comisura de sus labios actuando a limpiarse con el dedo pulgar. Se inclinó de rodillas con la espalda recta, desabrochándose desesperadamente el pantalón, ya no daba más, deseaba estar dentro de él, sentirlo, contemplarlo y decirle al oído lo hermoso que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Fue a besarlo con gusto manteniendo una pequeña cantidad de esencia de Manuel a que probara su propio sabor. No era mucho, pero por lo menos lo disfrutaron.

Le abrió las piernas. Hundió los dedos en la boca del castaño dejándolos mojados, lo mejor posible preparándose al siguiente paso.

Observó a Inglaterra introducir un dedo a su entrada, yendo despacio, palpando las paredes. Luego hundió el otro girando de derecha a izquierda, abriéndole. Le dolió y jadeó. Sintió una vez más como entraba; ahora con el tercero y comenzó a sacarlo para después volverlos a meter una y otra vez, acostumbrándose.

Arthur dejó eso de lado, cogió sus caderas acercándolas a su cuerpo. No quería dañarlo aunque estuviese impaciente en penetrarlo. Con sutilidad introdujo su pene grande e hinchado sin crear ninguna embestida, pues le dificultaba la entrada a pesar de haber metido tres dedos…Manuel soltó un gemido. El inglés levantó la mirada. No deseaba comenzar sin antes besarlo y que supiera que lo extrañaba. Unió sus labios con los de él, mientras tomaba las piernas desde el muslo acomodándolo a los lados de su cintura, desorientándolo en los movimientos del sexo, el cual entraba y salía lentamente. Chile sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, aferrarse a él sin dejar de besarlo.

El inglés inició con la verdadera pasión llena de calor, embistiendo con normalidad, ni rápido ni lento. Era perfecto.

El ósculo acabó, prefiriendo ambos sentirse el uno al otro. Arthur sintiendo su grueso miembro apretado ante la estrecha, humedad y caliente cavidad, debía recordar que solo era un país joven de apariencia de unos dieciséis años. Joven y bastante rebelde. Bueno, eso no importaba tanto, no era la primera vez y se estaba acostumbrado al cuerpo joven, pero…le apretaba. Se arqueó un poco más tomando el control del ritmo, entrando y saliendo, haciendo gemir y jadear con dificultad a Manuel, agarrándose con más fuerza.

Se sentía la fricción de ambos cuerpos sudados.

La penetración continuó tocando las profundidades y paredes. Su interior se contrajo, pero eso no impedía a Arthur seguir empujando aumentando la velocidad, sentir el placer, oír cómo le arrancaba los gemidos y jadeos al lado de su oído.

Jadeaba, y el otro le respondía de la misma manera.

―Ah…nnnghnn… Te quiero… ―pronunció suave cerca del oído del chileno, tomándolo con más fuerza haciéndolo de su pertenencia, solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Alejó el rostro, observó cómo sollozaba por culpa de las embestidas, esperando la respuesta correspondida.

―Te… ¡Ag!…te quiero… ―la contestación había sido entrecortada mientras seguía siendo penetrando. El dolor ya no existía, se reemplazó por el placer, delicia, gusto y más sinónimos.

Arthur sonrió. Se incorporó cogiendo enseguida las piernas del menor posándolas en sobre sus hombros, queriendo introducir más profundo, estar más adentro, abrirlo aún más.

Entraba y salía rápidamente, jadeando y gimiendo desenfrenadamente con el aumento del volumen de voz.

― ¡Agh…! ¡No…! No puedo más… ―rogó el menor aferrando los puños en contra las sabanas.

―Sí…sí, sí puedes… ―dijo entre jadeos cambiándole el parecer.

―No…voy…ah… ―una vez más advirtió que se vendría pronto. Maldición, el europeo no quería terminar ahora. Se detuvo antes de que el menor acabara otra vez reduciendo la posibilidad. Bajó las piernas, tomó el cuerpo del joven sentándolo en sus piernas. Chile sintió como iba entrando el grotesco sexo― No…no puedo seguir…

―Vamos…no nos vemos hace cuatro semanas… ―tenía razón. Fue abrazado. Fue besado. Manuel fue bajando y subiendo juntando la fuerza que todavía la mantenía en sus músculos, más en sus piernas flexionadas.

El mayor dejó de abrazarlo, sosteniéndose en la cama. Pausó los besos, donde el latino apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, siguiendo con los movimientos. Bajó la mirada hacia el vientre del menor, presionando el miembro erecto con una mano, comenzando a acariciarlo, masturbarlo, aumentando el riesgo del clímax, dándole mala jugada.

―Ah…ya no puedo… ―gimió descendiendo y ascendiendo sintiendo la masturbación.

―No te preocupes…ah…yo también… ―Inglaterra contestó mientras le daba los últimos placeres en la entrepierna. Luego pidió más rapidez al castaño para terminar.

Cielos, sentía como se movía con ritmo y velocidad. Delicioso, exquisito. Subía y bajaba aferrándose a él.

Y el orgasmo logró ser escuchado en ambas bocas acaloradas.

Por fin.

Se dejaron caer en la cama uno al lado del otro, quedando profundamente dormidos.

Acarició con sutilidad si una pluma se tratase el rostro del país joven, haciendo a un lado los mechones de cabello que estorban la vista. Sentía su respirar relajado, recorriendo el cuerpo con la mirada ocultado en las sabanas que solo dejaban ver el hombro descubierto. Entrecerró los ojos. Se insultó mentalmente antes de posar sus labios a la mejilla de Manuel. Se levantó para arreglarse, vestirse.

Manuel lo sintió mover, al principio no le dio atención, no obstante al oír ropas, despertó. Incorporando su cuerpo vio al rubio colocándose los zapatos, arriba ya estaba vestido.

―Te vas. ―mencionó con un semblante serio.

―No quería despertarte ―dijo sin voltear mientras se arreglaba―. Debo irme.

―Y después vuelves dentro de un mes.

Arthur se levantó y giró a él. ―Sabes que no puedo quedarme, y menos ahora.

―Claro. Solo vienes a esconder tesoros, te acuestas conmigo y te vas. ―desvió la marrona mirada con despreció. Sí, siempre era igual.

―No digas eso Manuel ―sus ojos lamentaron. Caminó a él, sentándose en la cama y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos―. Te quiero. Te amo. Pero no puedo quedarme, para mí también es difícil no estar junto a ti. No es como antes, cuando eras pequeño y venía más seguido.

Manuel se mantenía mudo escuchando sus palabras y fijando sus oscuros orbes en los verdes, donde se perdía.

―Cuando te independices de Antonio, prometo estar contigo, incluso todos los días. ―contestó sincero librando su rostro.

― ¿Lo dices enserio?

―Yes ―acertó y lo besó, significando una despedida―. Bueno, debo irme ―se puso de pie, se arregló un poco la corbata y el gorro, se veía elegante ante los ojos del menor…― Adiós. ―se despidió mirándolo y enmarcando una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y cerró por fuera.

…elegante…

Esa palabra le había dado más razón por estar enamorado. Ese niño que sintió cosas en el estómago al verlo vestido de pirata, era solo…gusto de niño, creyendo que desaparecía, mas no fue tan así.

Esa sonrisa, esa elegancia al hablar, le cautivaron más, sin dejar atrás la primera vez que lo besó, mejor dicho, ser besado.

_¿Vas a volver?_

_Sí._

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Sentí que al final le faltó algo más, pero no sé qué cosa es. Mi intento de lemon de estos dos, ¡Me encantan! Espero que les haya gustado al lemon, di todo mi esfuerzo. Manuel todo enamorado desde chiquito, aww~. Valió esperarlo, ¿verdad? O sea, toda la época del salitre y todo eso hasta hoy, valió la pena, hora toman té hasta después de hacerlo x3

Recién tembló! Ahh! (0:32) Arthur le debe estar dando como caja xD.

Agradezco a la chica que me dio la idea de los piratas en Coquimbo, lamentablemente no me acuerdo tu nombre D:, pero igual gracias ^^.

•**El Tesoro de la Bahía de la Herradura**: En la Bahía de la Herradura, hoy llamada de Guayacán y ubicada junto a Coquimbo, piratas enterraron un tesoro, el Tesoro de la Bahía de la Herradura. Esta Bahía fue descubierta, en el año 1578, por el corsario inglés Francis Drake, y fue llamada de esta manera por su forma. Desde ese mismo instante, la bahía pasó a ser el refugio de piratas y filibusteros, como Bartolomé Scharp, Eduardo Davis, Jorge Anson y otros de menos nombradía. Drake convirtió esta bahía en refugio y en sus costas enterró el producto de sus correrías, robado en cientos de combates. Este tesoro consistiría en miles de barras de oro y plata; cientos de miles de monedas de oro, mil doscientos zurrones de oro en polvo, veinte ollas de oro y diez tinajas de joyas.

•**Francis Drake** fue y sigue siendo una figura controvertida: en una época en la que Inglaterra y España estaban enfrentadas militarmente, fue considerado como un pirata por las autoridades españolas, mientras en Inglaterra se le valoró como corsario y se le honró como héroe, siendo nombrado caballero por la reina Isabel I en recompensa por sus servicios a la corona inglesa y el asesinato de su rival vitalicio el Conde Braulio Verde...

...Y siempre era atacado por la Armada Española. ¡Estúpido Antonio! D:

**Dato**: A Arthur le gustaba pasar por el Estrecho de Magallanes, 1313.

**¿Reviews para la parejita del té?**

**X3**

**Aww~**

**Asdasdasda!**

_Dato siniestro: Sabes que no hay doujinshi UKxChi, con suerte algunos comic e imágenes de la fans, pero descubrí hace poquito, que si lees un UKxJapón, reemplazas a Kiku por Manuel, es un UKxChile con todas sus letras. Am... a mí no me gusta el UKxJapón y no me va a gustar tampoco, pero le eché un ojo haciéndome la idea de un UKxChi, calza bien...algunas cosas, ya que Arthur puede ser seme, eh... Con Manu! =3_


End file.
